Zufallsfunde
Auf dieser Seite werden Zufallsfunde von Ziegenfüßen abgelegt, die nicht bisher zugeordnet werden konnten. Funde im Web *Eckhard Ziegenfuß *Füsilier Ziegenfuß *Horst Ziegenfuß *Jürgen Ziegenfuß *Rick Ziegenfuss *Vladimir Ziegenfuss *Burgkhart Zigenfuss *Moses Ziegenfuss *Bernhard Ziegenfuß *Erna Ziegenfuß *Gregor Ziegenfuß *Sabina Ziegenfuß Bremer Passagierlistenhttp://www.passagierlisten.de *Else Ziegenfuss aus Aschersleben ist am 17 September 1926 mit dem Schiff 'Columbus' von Bremen nach New York gefahren *Richard Ziegenfuss aus Aschersleben ist am 17 September 1926 mit dem Schiff 'Columbus' von Bremen nach New York gefahren *Walter Ziegenfuss aus Aschersleben ist am 17 September 1926 mit dem Schiff 'Columbus' von Bremen nach New York gefahren Traueranzeigen *Horst-Dieter Ziegenfußhttp://waz.trauer.de/Horst-Dieter-Ziegenfuss/Zeitungsanzeigen/224598.html (16.4.1949-17.2.2009) Ziegenfüße in Adressbüchernhttp://www.adressbuecher.net/entry/search In folgenden Orten kommen Personen mit dem Namen Ziegenfuß vor: Opfer der Weltkriegehttp://www.weltkriegsopfer.de/Kriegstote-Suchergebnis_Soldatenliste.html Weiterhin: Infos aus den Verlustlisten vom 1. Weltkrieg Ziegenfüße in Sundhausen Die Familie Ziegenfußhttp://home.arcor.de/sundhsn/Chronik/Chronik_Sundhausen_1_19.html Der erste Ziegenfuß in Sundhausen hieß Johann Heinrich. Er kam aus Harzungen und heiratete 1730 in unser Dorf. Seine Frau war eine geborene Ulrich. Sein ältester Sohn war Johann Georg Ziegenfuß. Er wurde am 31.10.1737 geboren, war dreimal verheiratet und starb 1790. Dessen Sohn war Johann Georg Christoph Ziegenfuß. Er wurde am 1.9.1773 geboren, heiratete Katharina Elisabeth Müller und starb 1819. Sein Sohn Johann Georg Ziegenfuß wurde am 22.2.1801 geboren und heiratete die Sundhäuser Lehrerstochter Auguste Dorothee Friederike Thiemert. Lehrer Thiemert hatte seiner Tochter auf einem Wiesenflecke am Dorfe das Haus Nr. 28 erbauen lassen. Es ist heute das Haus Karlsburger Straße Nr. 8, das der Witwe Anna Körber, der Frau des verstorbenen Bauern Richard Körber gehört. Dieser Ziegenfuß starb 1849. Sein Sohn Georg Friedrich Christian Ziegenfuß wurde am 13.2.1830 geboren und war mit Henriette Friederike Auguste Heßler verheiratet. Dessen Sohn war der Tischler und Landwirt August Karl Ferdinand Ziegenfuß, geboren am 28.11.1855. Er heiratete Berta Honstedter, war jahrzehntelang tätig als Schöffe, Schulvorstandsmitglied und Kirchengemeindevertreter und starb am 5.7.1937. Mit ihm starb der männliche Stamm der Ziegenfuß und damit dieser Familienname in Sundhausen aus. – August Ziegenfuß hat noch einen jüngeren Bruder gehabt, der am 20.2.1858 geboren wurde und mit Johanne Auguste Luise Schieke verheiratet war. Ihnen gehörte das Haus Nr. 44, heute Karlsburger Straße Nr. 1. Sie starben kinderlos. Zwei Töchter dieses August Ziegenfuß sind auch die Ehefrau des Landwirts und Eisenbahners Friedrich Trost, Giekersgasse Nr. 3 wohnend, und die Frau des Bäckermeisters und Landwirts Friedrich Heßler, Kirchplatz 13. Haus Nr. 28, später Karlsburger Straße 8http://home.arcor.de/sundhsn/Chronik/Chronik_Sundhausen_1_158.html Haus Nr. 28, später Karlsburger Straße 8 Als dieses Grundstück noch ein Wiesenfleck war, baute Lehrer Thiemert ein Haus darauf. Darin wohnte später seine Witwe Sophie Katharine Thiemert mit ihrer Tochter Auguste Dorothea. Diese Tochter heiratete den 1801 geborenen Johann Georg Ziegenfuß, einen Enkel des 1730 von Harzungen hierher gekommenen Johann Heinrich Ziegenfuß. Der Sohn des Johann Georg Ziegenfuß hieß Georg Friedrich Christian Ziegenfuß, geboren 1830. Er war um 1850 Besitzer dieses Thiemert-Hauses und heiratete eine Heßlertochter aus dem Backhause neben der Pfarre, heute Kirchplatz 13. Der Sohn der Letzteren war August Karl Friedrich Ziegenfuß, geboren 1855, verheiratet mit Berta Hohnstedter seit 1885, gestorben etwa 1932. Deren 1887 geborene Tochter Anna Auguste Luise Ziegenfuß, genannt Ännecken, heiratete 1908 den Landwirt Richard Körber. Er starb 1965, sie aber ist noch 1966 Besitzerin und Bewohnerin dieses Hauses. Da ihr einziger lebender Sohn Arno Körber nach Uthleben geheiratet hat und das Haus nicht zu übernehmen gedenkt, ist die Mutter dabei, die von diesem Gehöft aus betriebene kleine Ackerwirtschaft gänzlich aufzugeben, zumal unsere Bauern alle mehr oder weniger dabei sind, sich in unsere große volkseigene Gutswirtschaft einzugliedern. Haus Nr. 31, jetzt Giekersgasse 3http://home.arcor.de/sundhsn/Chronik/Chronik_Sundhausen_1_161.html Hier wohnte zuerst ein Kaps, danach sein Schwiegersohn Andreas Gottfried Lange und dann dessen Schwiegersohn Christian Trost aus Wernrode. Jetzt gehört es dem früheren Eisenbahner Wilhelm Hermann Friedrich Trost, der mit einer geborenen Ziegenfuß verheiratet ist. Er hat drei Töchter und betreibt wie die ganze Giekersgasse Gartenbau und betrieb bis etwa 1950 eine kleine Landwirtschaft. Seine jüngste Tochter Margarete ist mit einem Limpert verheiratet und hat zwei Kinder. Während in den letzten Kriegstagen 1945 ihr Mann noch im Felde steht, geht sie eines Mittags vom Bürgermeisteramt kommend, wo sie als Schreibhilfe beschäftigt war, nach Hause, da schlägt eine amerikanische Granate ins Dorf durch eine Gartenmauer in der Gutsgasse und zerschmettert ihr ein Bein, das ihr gänzlich abgenommen werden mußte. Aus dem Jahre 1831http://home.arcor.de/sundhsn/Chronik/Chronik_Sundhausen_1_48.html I.Aus dem Jahre 1831 Es soll statt gehabte Unordnung abgeändert werden und nach benannten Punkten festgestellt werden: 1) Ein jeder hiesiger Einwohner macht sich verbindlich, wenn er Mietleute einnimmt, die nicht in Sundhausen geboren sind, für alle Unglücksfälle, die durch diese Leute entstehen. 2) Wenn Vater und Mutter der Mietleute sterben, so muß der Hauseigentümer für die Kinder in allem sorgen. 3) Wenn kinderlose Mieter krank werden und sterben, muß der Hausbesitzer für alles sorgen. (Unterschrieben: Schulze Benkenstein Vorsteher Christian Kaps Geschworener Georg Ziegenfuß) Ziegenfüße in der Österreichischen Nationalbibliothek Copyright © 2013 Österreichische Nationalbibliothek - Version: 1.3.21 Jahresübersicht der Zeitungen (1568-1946) Volltextsuche in historischen Zeitungen (1689-1946) Ziegenfuß-Funde von 1689-1946 Insgesamt wurde Ziegenfuß 189 !! mal gefunden, u.a. Ziegenfuß bei Landskron (Böhmen) Anzahl 79 1,19,21,22,23,24,31,37,38,40,44,46,47,49,50,51,52,56,57,58, 60,64,65,67,68,69,70,71,78,86,87,91,92,93,101,102,103,104, 106,109,110,113,114,115,116,118,123,124,125,127,128,130, 131,132,133,137,138,139,140,141,142,143,144,145,158,162, 163,164,172,173,175,176,177,179,181,182,184,185,186 Ziegenfuß Löffel Anzahl 6 3,6,7,11,15,90 Ziegenfuß (Giersch,Zipperleinkraut,Geißfuß usw.) Anzahl 12 14,20,26,27,80,97,98,117,119,120,135,174 Ziegenfuß Personen Anzahl 65 4,5,9,10,18,29,30,33 (2*),34,35,36,39,43,53,54,55,59,63,72, 74,75,76,79,81,82,83,84,89,94,95,96,99,100,107,108,111, 112,121,122,134,136,147,148,149,153,154,155,156,157,158, 159,160,161,165,166,167,168,169,170,171,178,183,188,189 Ziegenfuß Berg Anzahl 2 17,66 Ziegenfuß (sonstiges) Anzahl 19 13,16,25,28,32,42,45,48,73,85,88,105,126,146,150, 151,152,180,187 Gesamt 181 1 Mährisches Tagblatt 6. September 1894 Zeitung Olomouc (Olmütz) - Deutsch - 8 Seiten Themen: '''Tageszeitung 3 Treffer im Text ...reserve nach 9 Uhr Vormittags über Lukau südlich in die Gegend von '''Ziegenfuß in Marsch gesetzt. Als nun ungefähr um 11 Uhr Vormittags... 2 Neue Zeitungen von gelehrten Sachen (hrsg. Von Johann Gottlieb Krause) 5. Januar 1730 Zeitung Leipzig - Deutsch - 8 Seiten Themen: 'Wissenschaft 1 Treffer im Text ...'Ziegenfuß melden. ._ Leipxig in der Poﬂ-ZeitimgseEMedizionzf “... 3 Österreichisches Bürgerblatt für Verstand, Herz und gute Laune 3. Juli 1826 Zeitung Linz - Deutsch - 4 Seiten Themen: 'Wochenzeitung 1 Treffer im Text ...Geräthschaften, und verschiedene kleinere Arbeiten von Silber, worunter ein Löffel, defen Stiel einen '''Ziegen-' '''fuß darstellte.... 4 Fremden-Blatt 29. September 1847 Zeitung Wien - Deutsch - 4 Seiten Themen: '''Reise 1 Treffer im Text ...Wilhelm,! Hr- Lenchart. '''Ziegenfuß, Aktuarin« " Hr. Graubner. Lebrecht Klarauge, Forstwärter, Röschens bestimmter... 5 Fremden-Blatt 28. September 1847 Zeitung Wien - Deutsch - 4 Seiten Themen: '''Reise 1 Treffer im Text ...Wilhelm,) Hr. Leuchart. '''Ziegenfuß, Aktuarius Hr. Verstl. Lebrecht Klarauge, Forstwärter, Röschens bestimmter... · 6 Österreichischer Beobachter 22. Juni 1826 Zeitung Wien - Deutsch - 4 Seiten Themen: '''Tageszeitung 1 Treffer im Text ...mehrere kleine Löffel, gefunden, an deren einem der Hand- griff einen '''Ziegenfuß vorstellt. Bei einer Aufgrabung , welcheliierauf an zwei andern Orten vorgenommen wurde,... · 7 Lemberger Zeitung 28. Juni 1826 Zeitung L'viv (Lemberg, Lwów, Lwow, Lwiw) - Deutsch - 6 Seiten Themen: '''Tageszeitung 1 Treffer im Text ...unter auch mehrere kleine Löffel, gefunden, an deren einem der Handgriff einen '''Ziegenfuß vorstellt. Bei einer Aufgrabung, welche hierauf an zwei andern Or»... · 8 Göttingische Anzeigen von gelehrten Sachen 3. November 1821 Zeitung Göttingen - Deutsch - 48 Seiten Themen: '''Bildung Literatur 2 Treffer im Text ...ohne anders Attribut foll Pan feyn, dem, wenn .er ' .auch den '''Ziegenfuß entbehrtf das geﬁräubte-Haar und ' ' das Thierfell nicht fehlen darf, Und fo zeugen alle... · 9 Arbeiterwille 24. August 1902 Zeitung Graz - Deutsch - 8 Seiten Themen: '''Arbeiter Tageszeitung 2 Treffer im Text ...keine Filipinos gemordet, sondern den öster- reichischen Journalisten '''Ziegenfuß verprügelt, weil dieser in einem Manilaer Blatte den... · 10 Pesth-Ofner Localblatt und Landbote 18. Februar 1858 Zeitung Budapest (Ofenpest, Ofen-Pest) - Deutsch - 4 Seiten Themen: '''Tageszeitung 1 Treffer im Text ...Aktuarius '''Ziegenfuß – ,,Otto. Lebrecht Klarauge, Forſtwärter „ Mayrhoffer.... · 11 Brünner Zeitung der k.k. priv. mähr. Lehenbank 25. Juni 1826 Zeitung Brno (Brünn) - Deutsch - 8 Seiten Themen: '''Tageszeitung 1 Treffer im Text ...mehrere kleine Löffel, gefunden^ <,« dtren einem der Handgriff einen '''Ziegenfuß vorstellt. Bei ei- 'net Aiffgravung/wesche hlrrssf ark Zwei andern... · 12 (Neuigkeits) Welt Blatt 4. August 1906 Zeitung Wien - Deutsch - 14 Seiten Themen: '''Tageszeitung 4 Treffer im Text ...zu gestehen, kam Hantl zögernd nach nnd gestand, bei einem gewissen Schauer in '''Ziegenfuß bei Lands- kron die übrigen gestohlenen Effekten um 4 Kronen... · 13 Abend Zeitung 12. Februar 1825 Zeitung Dresden - Deutsch - 8 Seiten Themen: '''Tageszeitung 1 Treffer im Text ...berühmter Reime, vermiffcn. Die Auflage kann an Bacbus mit feine-n _luﬁigen Gefolge heran. oder es Seh_ nheit mit leder Parifer oergllmen, und der fireckt ein mukhwtllxger Satire_ den '''Ziegenfuß mi. Preis durfte wohl qußekﬁ ser-ng genannt werden, fehcn dur-ib- und fehauc mit foot-lle! Laune m das... · 14 Karnisch-Julische Kriegszeitung 2. Mai 1917 Zeitung o.O. - Deutsch - 8 Seiten Themen: '''Tageszeitung 1 Treffer im Text ...Sauerampfer, die Vogelmiere und der in Parks vorkommende Giersch oder '''Ziegenfuß, der unter Ge büschen weite Strecken überzieht. Bei ihm empfiehlt es... · 15 Preßburger Zeitung 27. Juni 1826 Zeitung Bratislava (Pressburg, Pozsony) - Deutsch - 12 Seiten Themen: '''Tageszeitung 1 Treffer im Text ...rere kleine Löﬁel„ gefunden, an deren ei- nem der Handgriff einen '''Ziegenfuß vorﬁellt. Bei einer Aufgrabung, welche hierauf an... · 16 Morgenblatt für gebildete Stände 19. September 1844 Zeitung Stuttgart - Tübingen - Deutsch - 8 Seiten Themen: '''Tageszeitung Kunst Literatur 1 Treffer im Text ...auf einem Pantherf der feinen Fuß auf einen beim Opfer erhafchten '''Ziegenfuß fehr. Zwei Satprhermen zei- gen uns das gefondertz was z, B. bei Gerhardt Ant.... · 17 Der Humorist 17. April 1846 Zeitung Wien - Deutsch - 4 Seiten Themen: 'Humor Satire Geschichte 1 Treffer im Text ...gab Professor Glock er in Breslau zu wiederholten Malen Nachricht. Jener Berg, im Volksmunde '„Ziegen fuß/' erhebt sich zu ansehnlicher Höhe im Osten des Dorfes Reichenau, zwischen Mährisch-Triebau und der... · 18 Der Adler 11. März 1842 Zeitung Wien - Deutsch - 4 Seiten Themen: '''Tageszeitung 1 Treffer im Text ...kommt, die ehrenvollste Auszeichnung. — Höchst drollig war Hr. Hopp al« AktuariuS '''Ziegenfuß, und verdienstlich der wackere und fleißige Hr. K o t t a u n. Hr. Gaedemann wurde am Schlüsse stürmisch gerufen. Daö Haus w«... · 19 Brünner Zeitung der k.k. priv. mähr. Lehenbank 4. Juli 1826 Zeitung Brno (Brünn) - Deutsch - 12 Seiten Themen: 'Tageszeitung 1 Treffer im Text ...Länge der Zeil dem Kloster entrissenen Dörfer Bayna, Nouabela, Tirpes (TurpinS) und '''Ziegen-' '''fuß (Cygcnfuß) dem Bischof von Leutvmischel abtrat, und von diesem dafür die dem Stifte... · 20 Salzburger Volksblatt: unabh. Tageszeitung f. Stadt u. Land Salzburg 25. Juli 1917 Zeitung Salzburg - Deutsch - 8 Seiten Themen: 'Tageszeitung 2 Treffer im Text ...mann dürften sich hiefiir besonders eignen, während Vogel» mierr, Melde, '''Ziegenfuß-' Wiesenknöterich und Gänsefinger- kraut, wie Professor Richard Winkel tn den Flugschriften zur... · 21 '''Jahresbericht Öffentliche Handelsschule für Mädchen des Frauenerwerb-Vereines in Brünn: Hauptteil 1909 Zeitschrift Brno (Brünn) - Deutsch - 50 Seiten Themen: '''Frauen 1 Treffer im Text ...Läufer Konstanze aus '''Ziegen fuß. Leis Anna aus Johannisbad.... · 22 Österreichische Verbands-Feuerwehr-Zeitung 5. September 1907 Zeitung Brno (Brünn) - Deutsch - 12 Seiten Themen: '''Feuerwehr 1 Treffer im Text ...Wirtschaftsgebäude des Hauses Nr. 89 vernichtete. Die Ortswehr und jene von Reichenau, Türpes, Neudors und '''Ziegenfuß unter drückten das Feuer.... · 23 Das Vaterland 21. August 1876 Zeitung Wien - Deutsch - 2 Seiten Themen: '''Tageszeitung 1 Treffer im Text ...L e d e b o u r, Se. Durchlaucht Fürst Georg L o b k o v i c, Alois Jen isch, Grundbesitzer aus '''Ziegenfuß, und Reli gionsprofessor Joh. D r o z d aus Prag. Der Verein zählt... · 24 Prager Abendblatt 30. Juli 1896 Zeitung Praha (Prag) - Deutsch - 8 Seiten Themen: '''Tageszeitung 1 Treffer im Text ...der deutschen Nationalität angehangen Gemeinden Tbomigsdors, Rudelsdorf, Lukou, '''Ziegenfuß, Türpes, Köingsfeld, Tr,ebiy, Riebuig und Kleinhermigsdorf mit einer Bevölkernngsanzahl von... · 25 Figaro 15. Juli 1882 Zeitung Wien - Deutsch - 12 Seiten Themen: '''Humor Satire 1 Treffer im Text ...Dem doch Witz zu eigen. Anätzt sich nur am '''Ziegenfuß, Und der Rest ist Schweigen!... · 26 Niederösterreichsiche Volks- und Vereinszeitung 10. Juli 1915 Zeitung Gänserndorf - Deutsch - 8 Seiten Themen: '''Feuerwehr Landwirtschaft Musik Sport Militär 1 Treffer im Text ...kümmel,Roßkümmel),Brustwurz, (Engelskraut) Geiß fuß, '''Ziegenfuß, Ziggerleinkraut) Lungenkraut, Bru nelle (Braunheil) Gundermann (Gundelrebe), Wege... · 27 Drogisten Zeitung 20. August 1917 Zeitung Wien - Deutsch - 12 Seiten Themen: '''Medizin Handwerk 1 Treffer im Text ...sativa), der Feldktininiel (Carum carvi), die Fetthenne (Sedum telephium), die Brustwurz (Angelica silvestris). der '''Ziegen fuß (Aegopodhnn podagraria), der Natterkopf (Echium vulgare), der Ouendel (Tymus serpyllum) und die Minzenarten (Aleuthe).... · 28 Salzburger Wacht 17. Februar 1908 Zeitung Salzburg - Deutsch - 4 Seiten Themen: 'Tageszeitung 1 Treffer im Text ...er war, mit verrußtem Gesicht, in einem Lehnstuhl bequem gemacht und saugte mit wichtiger Miene an seinem '«Ziegen fuß." Von Zeit zu Zeit ftnckte er auf den Boden. "Reicht ihm eine ??:rsieische Zigarre, Brüder, damit er... · 29 Leipziger Zeitung 2. Juli 1825 Zeitung Leipzig - Deutsch - 16 Seiten Themen: '''Wochenzeitung 1 Treffer im Text ...14) der Tuchmacher '' Christoph Polster in Roßwein, 12) Gottfried '''Ziegenfuß von Goldborn, - - 13) Johann Christian Greif in Berbersdorf,... · 30 Leipziger Zeitung 3. August 1825 Zeitung Leipzig - Deutsch - 16 Seiten Themen: '''Wochenzeitung 1 Treffer im Text ...11) der Tuchmacher Johann Christoph Polster in Roßwein, 12) Gottfried '''Ziegenfuß von Goldborn, 13) Johann Christian Greif in Berbersdorf, -... · 31 Das Vaterland 5. September 1894 Zeitung Wien - Deutsch - 12 Seiten Themen: '''Tageszeitung 2 Treffer im Text ...bliebenen Theile der Division Sztankovich nordwärts bis in die Höhe von '''Ziegenfuß zurückdrängte. Die Be grenzungslinie ließ die Höhen von Triebitz, sowie den Raum... · 32 Linzer Volksblatt 2. April 1916 Zeitung Linz - Deutsch - 16 Seiten Themen: '''Tageszeitung 2 Treffer im Text ...Als erste Gemüsepflanze, die gleich nach der Schnee schmelze zu finden ist, oft schon im Jänner, ist der '''Ziegenfuß, im Volke „Erdholler" geheißen. Die Pflanze bildet im... · 33 Leipziger Zeitung 18. September 1855 Zeitung Leipzig - Deutsch - 28 Seiten Themen: '''Wochenzeitung 2 Treffer im Text ...diesem Wege Julius '''Ziegenfuß, Ida Ziegenfuß geb. Schreiber- Theeschütz bei Döbeln, den 13. Sep-... · 34 Innsbrucker Nachrichten 18. Januar 1902 Zeitung Innsbruck - Deutsch - 20 Seiten Themen: '''Tageszeitung 2 Treffer im Text ...Am Sylvesterabeud kain aus Trencsin der 20jiih- rige Spenglergehilfe Alois '''Ziegenfuß niit einer Schusswnnde· wegen deren-er. seit Ende September... · 35 Arbeiter Zeitung 16. Januar 1902 Zeitung Wien - Deutsch - 10 Seiten Themen: '''Tageszeitung 2 Treffer im Text ...abend. uni 9 Uhr ist» init eineiii Personen ii e der Staatseisenbahm geselltchaft der» 20iährige Spenglerge ilc Alois '''Ziegenfuß aus Trencsin hier ein etroffen. Er hotte eine Schußwunde,·wegen... · 36 Jahresbericht der Schulen des Frauenerwerb-Vereins: Bericht 1914 Zeitschrift Brno (Brünn) - Deutsch - 49 Seiten Themen: '''Frauen 1 Treffer im Text ...Zemann Marie N w. M 10 '''Ziegenfuß Margarete Kl 1 Zischka Adele N 3, M 3... · 37 Prager Abendblatt 10. Dezember 1913 Zeitung Praha (Prag) - Deutsch - 10 Seiten Themen: '''Tageszeitung 1 Treffer im Text ...definitiven Lehrerin für weiblicke Handarbeiten an den Volksschulen iu Lukau, '''Ziegenfuß und Sichelsdorf (Schuld. Landskron):... · 38 Innsbrucker Nachrichten 11. November 1882 Zeitung Innsbruck - Deutsch - 40 Seiten Themen: '''Tageszeitung 1 Treffer im Text ...kron gelegenen Gemeiden: Langmtriede 15 fl., Hnatnic 8 fl., Nieder-Johnsdorf 8 fl., '''Ziegenfuß 5 fl. 38 kr, und Klein H rmigsdorf 1 fl. 77 kr. Durch die Bezirkehauptmannschaft Neunkirchen: Sammlungsergebnis in den Gemeinden... · 39 Linzer Volksblatt 27. April 1895 Zeitung Linz - Deutsch - 6 Seiten Themen: '''Tageszeitung 1 Treffer im Text ...Univ.-Pros., Dr. L. Eisenlohr, R. Neuburger, Kaufm., München. G. '''Ziegenfuss, detto, Rosswein. I. Kantor, Deutsch, detto, Wien. Grünen Banm : I. Sigl, Pfarrer, Nussdorf. I. Christoph,... · 40 Das Vaterland 30. August 1876 Zeitung Wien - Deutsch - 4 Seiten Themen: '''Tageszeitung 1 Treffer im Text ...Herr B a l e n t a aus Melnik und Herr I e n i s ch aus '''Ziegenfuß. Wie die „Boh." weiter meldet, wurden in d-r Bersammlung auch deutsche und czechische Begrüßungstele... · 41 Das Vaterland 1. September 1876 Zeitung Wien - Deutsch - 4 Seiten Themen: '''Tageszeitung 1 Treffer im Text ...seuchler mit sarkastischem Humor geißelte, Herr Alois I e» n i s ch an« '''Ziegenfuß. Mit Befriedigung ging dl« Derfamm- lang nach den Schlußworten de« Präsidenten auseinander.... · 42 Drogisten Zeitung 15. März 1927 Zeitung Wien - Deutsch - 24 Seiten Themen: '''Medizin Handwerk 1 Treffer im Text ...vor dem Kriege als Unkraut. Allein oder in Mischung von Sauer ampfer, Löwenzahn und '''Ziegenfuß ergibt sich ein guter Frühlings- salat. gekocht als bekanntes Gemüse. Medizinisch wird das Kraut... · 43 (Wiener) Sporttagblatt 8. August 1930 Zeitung Wien - Deutsch - 6 Seiten Themen: '''Sport Auto 1 Treffer im Text ...den« (Frankreich, 1:33-2) 2, Fräulein Sparbier (Deutschland, 1:44-8) 3, Fräulein Ähraube (^utschland) 4, '''Ziegenfuß (Deutschland) 5, Phillipp (Belgien) 6. — Herren-Kunst-... · 44 Prager Abendblatt 16. Februar 1910 Zeitung Praha (Prag) - Deutsch - 10 Seiten Themen: '''Tageszeitung 1 Treffer im Text ...osef Seelig in Holeditz (Schuld. Luditz), Adol^ lalchka in '''Ziegenfuß (Schuld. LandSkron);... · 45 Mährisches Tagblatt 3. Juli 1917 Zeitung Olomouc (Olmütz) - Deutsch - 8 Seiten Themen: '''Tageszeitung 1 Treffer im Text ...nessel, die man zum Strecken von Spinat ver wendet oder mit '''Ziegenfuß, Schafgarbe, Sauer ampfer usw. vermischt genießt, später mit den... · 46 Prager Abendblatt 21. August 1890 Zeitung Praha (Prag) - Deutsch - 8 Seiten Themen: '''Tageszeitung 1 Treffer im Text ...Thomigsdors und den Gemeinden Thomigsdorf, RudelSdorf, Luckau, '''Ziegenfuß, Türpes, Köuigsfeld, Tricbitz und Riebnig, eventuell Kleinhcrmigsdors mit der Bevölkerungsanzahl von 6714... · 47 Prager Abendblatt 30. Mai 1893 Zeitung Praha (Prag) - Deutsch - 8 Seiten Themen: '''Tageszeitung 1 Treffer im Text ...dorf für die der deutschen Nationalität angebörigen Gemeinden Tbomigsdorf, Rudelsdorf, Lukau, '''Ziegenfuß, Türpes, Königsfeld, Triebitz, Riebnig und Kleinbermigsdorf mit einer Bevölkerungs-... · 48 Bukowinaer Rundschau 31. August 1890 Zeitung Czernowitz (Tschernowitz, Ṭšernowiṣ, Tšernowitz) - Deutsch - 10 Seiten Themen: '''Tageszeitung 1 Treffer im Text ...Scklaf Satan, wie er nach dem gewöhnliche» Volks glauben abgebildet wird, mitj Bockshörnern. '''Ziegenfuß und Sckweis Die Gestalt kam auf ihn los und drohte,... · 49 Prager Abendblatt 3. September 1894 Zeitung Praha (Prag) - Deutsch - 10 Seiten Themen: '''Tageszeitung 1 Treffer im Text ...Rclhwaffer. Rudelsdorf, Sichclsdorf, Wallersdorf, Weiperkdcrs, Worliischka, '''Ziegenfuß, Zobiee; die Ort'grnppe deS deutschen Schulvereins in Böbmisch-... · 50 Prager Abendblatt 16. Februar 1891 Zeitung Praha (Prag) - Deutsch - 8 Seiten Themen: '''Tageszeitung 1 Treffer im Text ...die der deutschen Nazionalität ungehörigen Gemeinden Tbomigs- dorf, Rndelsdorf, Lukan, '''Ziegenfuß, Türpes, Königsfcld, Triebitz, Riebnig und Kleinhcrmigsdorf mit einer Bevölkerungsauzahl von... · 51 Prager Abendblatt 2. März 1891 Zeitung Praha (Prag) - Deutsch - 8 Seiten Themen: '''Tageszeitung 1 Treffer im Text ...die der deutschen Nazionalität angehörigen Gemeinde» Tbomigs- dorf, Rudelsdorf, Lukau, '''Ziegenfuß, Türpe-5, Königsfcld, Tricbitz, Riebnig und Kleinhermigsdorf mit einer Bevölkcrungöanzahl von... · 52 K. K. priv. Prager Zeitung 6. Februar 1820 Zeitung Praha (Prag) - Deutsch - 12 Seiten Themen: '''Tageszeitung 1 Treffer im Text ...der Loren. dinterbliehine Sohn nach dein ahgelebten Mathe. saimidi Häurehenbeﬁßer Nr. .3 in '''Ziegenfuß ediktalitee zur Erfweinieng .der 'rtlarnngi ob er das oaterlche- ihai zeige.... · 53 Fremden-Blatt 6. Juli 1852 Zeitung Wien - Deutsch - 8 Seiten Themen: '''Reise 1 Treffer im Text ...Wilhelm Lips, / drei Mädchen Hr. Haag. Aktuarius '''Ziegenfuß . . . . Hr. Pohl. Lebrecht Klarauge, Fvrftwärter, Ro... · 54 Fremden-Blatt 22. August 1850 Zeitung Wien - Deutsch - 8 Seiten Themen: '''Reise 1 Treffer im Text ...W.lhelm Lips, ) der 3 Mädchen Hr. Haag. Aktuarius '''Ziegenfuß . . . . Hr. Pohl. Lebrecht Klarauge, Forstwärter . Hr. Tomaftlli.... · 55 Fremden-Blatt 1. Februar 1853 Zeitung Wien - Deutsch - 12 Seiten Themen: '''Reise 1 Treffer im Text ...Lebrecht Klarauge, Förster . . . Hr. Wilke. '''Ziegenfuß, Aktuar . . . . . . Hr. Küstner. Wilhelm Lipp«, Bauernbursche . Hr. Scheibel.... · 56 Prager Tagblatt 5. April 1880 Zeitung Praha (Prag) - Deutsch - 8 Seiten Themen: '''Tageszeitung 1 Treffer im Text ...Ikt. Schule in Dreihöf mit 500 fl. Gehalt und die Stelle eine« exp. Unterlehrers in '''Ziegenfuß mit 400 fl. Gehalt. — 10. Je eine Uuterlehrerstelle in Michelsdorf Worlitschka,... · 57 Prager Abendblatt 9. April 1879 Zeitung Praha (Prag) - Deutsch - 8 Seiten Themen: '''Tageszeitung 1 Treffer im Text ...Rudolfsdorf 19 fl. 74 kr., Olbersdorf 5 fl.. London 5 fl. 17 kr., Zohsee 10 fl.. '''Ziegenfuß 7 fl. 30 kr., Wen- kerschlag 6 fl.. Schönbüchel 60 fl. 30 kr., Oberkreibitz... · 58 Prager Abendblatt 5. Dezember 1883 Zeitung Praha (Prag) - Deutsch - 8 Seiten Themen: '''Tageszeitung 1 Treffer im Text ...— Landskrr», 3. Dez. Brand. In der Nacht auf Donnersteexwrach in der Ortschaft '''Ziegenfuß auf dein Heuboden eines Grundbesitzers Feuer aus, welches... · 59 Deutsche Allgemeine Zeitung 15. April 1855 Zeitung Leipzig - Deutsch - 10 Seiten Themen: 'Tageszeitung 1 Treffer im Text ...Brrlobt: Hr. Gust. Kürzel in Primmipscheu mu Srl, Emilie Wunderlich in Meerana. — Hr. J»I. '''Zie-' '''genfuß iuTbeeschüg bciDöb^ln mit Frl. Ida Schreiber, Getraut: Hr. Bernh. Echurich in DreSde» mii... · 60 Blätter für literarische Unterhaltung 18. April 1867 Zeitung Leipzig - Deutsch - 16 Seiten Themen: '''Literatur 1 Treffer im Text ...einft feine Wiederkehr das Deutfche Reich von „Zopf, Verrüke und '''Ziegenfuß" befreien foll (S. 81): Tief in des Brockens Felfenleib... · 61 Leipziger Zeitung 7. Januar 1857 Zeitung Leipzig - Deutsch - 16 Seiten Themen: '''Wochenzeitung 1 Treffer im Text ...wünscht. - - '''Ziegenfuß, Pächter- Une je une dame de la Suisse... · 62 Leipziger Zeitung 9. Januar 1857 Zeitung Leipzig - Deutsch - 16 Seiten Themen: '''Wochenzeitung 1 Treffer im Text ...nen zur Nachricht, '''Ziegenfuß, Pächter. -... · 63 Leipziger Zeitung 9. März 1851 Zeitung Leipzig - Deutsch - 16 Seiten Themen: '''Wochenzeitung 1 Treffer im Text ...Bertha Seyfert, August '''Ziegenfuß. Nieder-Stößwitz und Theeschitz, am... · 64 Brünner Zeitung der k.k. priv. mähr. Lehenbank 11. Juli 1845 Zeitung Brno (Brünn) - Deutsch - 18 Seiten Themen: '''Tageszeitung 1 Treffer im Text ...Joseph, vonWvyes; Kowarz Jgnaz, von Zebraniß; Le, fchinger Johann, von '''Ziegenfuß; Haupt Johann, von Zmittau; Kowarz Marianna, Sautschek Katharina, Suchi... · 65 Brünner Zeitung der k.k. priv. mähr. Lehenbank 22. Juli 1845 Zeitung Brno (Brünn) - Deutsch - 18 Seiten Themen: '''Tageszeitung 1 Treffer im Text ...Joseph, vonWoyeS; Kowarz Zgnaz, von Zebranig; Le, schinger Johann, von '''Ziegenfuß; Haupt Johann, von Zwitiau; Kowarz Marianna, Sautschek Katharina, Suchi... · 66 Brünner Zeitung der k.k. priv. mähr. Lehenbank 15. Mai 1846 Zeitung Brno (Brünn) - Deutsch - 16 Seiten Themen: 'Tageszeitung 1 Treffer im Text ...Merkwürdigkeiten des Reiehenaiier Berges, Dir-fer Berg, im Volke '„Ziegenfuß“ genannt) erhebt fich öfi. lieb von Reichenau und beftebi aus Quarer-Sandft-rin iind Pla-... · 67 Wiener Zeitung 5. September 1894 Zeitung Wien - Deutsch - 22 Seiten Themen: '''Tageszeitung 3 Treffer im Text ...Reichenau wurde die Corpsreserve nach 9 Uhr Vor mittags über Lukau südlich in die Gegend von '''Ziegen fuß in Marsch gesetzt. Als nun ungefähr um 11 Uhr Vormittags sich die Lage der Nord-Partei im Raume... · 68 Deutsches Volksblatt 3. August 1906 Zeitung Wien - Deutsch - 16 Seiten Themen: '''Tageszeitung 2 Treffer im Text ...ins Gebet nahm, daß derselbe schließlich gestand, die anderen Sachen bei einem gewissen Schauer in '''Ziegenfuß bei Landskron um 4 K. verkauft zu haben. Nach dem Ver... · 69 Neues Wiener Journal 6. September 1894 Zeitung Wien - Deutsch - 12 Seiten Themen: '''Tageszeitung 2 Treffer im Text ...zum Angriffe überging und die ihr gegenüberstehenden Theile der Division Sztankovicz nordwärts bis in die Höhe von '''Ziegenfuß zurückdrängte. Die Begrenzungslinie ließ die Höhen von Triebitz... · 70 Wiener Zeitung 2. Januar 1853 Zeitung Wien - Deutsch - 22 Seiten Themen: '''Tageszeitung 2 Treffer im Text ...Vonz k. k. böhmischen 5>iä. äel. in. m. wird Johann Pelzl , welcher im Dorfe '''Ziegenfuß Nr. C. 30, Lands- kronerl Gerichtsbezirkes, Pardubitzer Kreises in Böhmen,... · 71 Wiener Zeitung 26. Dezember 1852 Zeitung Wien - Deutsch - 32 Seiten Themen: '''Tageszeitung 2 Treffer im Text ...Vom k. k. böhmischen 6el. m. I». wird Johann Pelzl, welcher im Dorfe '''Ziegenfuß Nr. C. 30, Lands- kroner Gerichtsbezirkes, Pardubitzer Kreises in Böhmen,... · 72 Jahresbericht der Schulen des Frauenerwerb-Vereins: Bericht 1913 Zeitschrift Brno (Brünn) - Deutsch - 86 Seiten Themen: '''Frauen 1 Treffer im Text ...Zelinka Marie 312,12 '''Ziegenfuß Margarethe M 1, Kl 8, Sch 8... · 73 Das Vaterland 22. Dezember 1892 Zeitung Wien - Deutsch - 10 Seiten Themen: '''Tageszeitung 1 Treffer im Text ...sehne anmessen wollen, und die stiffel ausgezogen, hat er eine,. Menschensuß gehabt und einen '''Ziegenfuß gehabt, wo man darüber erschrocken ist und Er liegt hier in zwey ketten,... · 74 (Wiener) Sporttagblatt 9. Juli 1928 Zeitung Wien - Deutsch - 8 Seiten Themen: '''Sport Auto 1 Treffer im Text ...Bienna kam zn ihren Zählern durch WondrovitS (3), Münzel (2), Poseidon durch Pauser (2) und '''Ziegenfuß. Slavia gegen A. P. K-Prag 3:1 (2:i). Für Slavia... · 75 Wiener Zeitung 2. Februar 1853 Zeitung Wien - Deutsch - 14 Seiten Themen: '''Tageszeitung 1 Treffer im Text ...Lambrecht Klarauge, Förster ... Hr. Wilke. '''Ziegenfuß, Aktuarius ..... Hr. Küstner. Wilhelm LipS, Baueriibursche, ... Hr. Scheibel.... · 76 Neue Wiener Friseur-Zeitung 1. Dezember 1904 Zeitung Wien - Deutsch - 20 Seiten Themen: '''Friseur 1 Treffer im Text ...bei Herrn Schmiederer Josef, IV., Sehleifmühlgasse 18. Ster- zinger Leopold bei Herrn '''Ziegenfuß Josef, XIV., Schwegler straße 1. Swoboda Josef bei Herrn Juris Josef, III., Haupt... · 77 Volksfreund 28. April 1917 Zeitung Hallein - Deutsch - 16 Seiten Themen: '''Tageszeitung 1 Treffer im Text ...Gleich nach der Schneeschmelze ist als erste Gemüsepflanze der '''Ziegenfuß (Gaisfuß) zu finden,' den der Volksmund auch „Erdholler" nennt. Die... · 78 K. K. priv. Prager Zeitung 10. Februar 1820 Zeitung Praha (Prag) - Deutsch - 16 Seiten Themen: '''Tageszeitung 1 Treffer im Text ...der Lorenz dinterbliebene Sohn nach dem abgelebten Mathe' Emmide Häuoehenbeﬁher Nr. .J in '''Ziegenfuß ediktaliter zur Erfnreinung oder Erklärunge ob er das viikrrlehee ihn. zuge-... · 79 Fremden-Blatt 26. Oktober 1855 Zeitung Wien - Deutsch - 16 Seiten Themen: '''Reise 1 Treffer im Text ...Lebrecht Klaraug-, Förster '''Ziegenfuß, Altuariu« . . . . Heymann Levi, Handelsjude . .... · 80 Wiener Landwirtschaftliche Zeitung 9. Mai 1917 Zeitung Wien - Deutsch - 8 Seiten Themen: '''Arbeiter Landwirtschaft 1 Treffer im Text ...kraut, Boretsch, Rapunzel. Als Suppengemüse werden empfohlen: Trippmadam, Wiesenknopf, '''Ziegenfuß, Beinwell, Schafgarbe. Viel verspreche ich mir von der Verwendung... · 81 Leipziger Zeitung 31. Dezember 1856 Zeitung Leipzig - Deutsch - 16 Seiten Themen: '''Wochenzeitung 1 Treffer im Text ...Carl Schuknecht i. Großwischstauden; 22 g a. d. Gem. Grunau; 24 g a. d. Gem. Haßlau; 1 + v. Hrn. Obfr. Tirsch, 1O gs v. Hrn. Frstaff. Wolf u. 5 g v. Waldw. Kluge a. Hirschberger Rev.; 1 43 v. Hrn. Pachter '''Ziegenfuß a. Hopfgarten; 1 3 v. Hrn. Obrfr. König a. Jöhstädter Rev.; 209 v. d. Gutsbfrn. Heilmann u. Schwalbe u. 5 g v. Frdr. Daume i. Kleinprießigk;... · 82 Leipziger Zeitung 6. Januar 1857 Zeitung Leipzig - Deutsch - 20 Seiten Themen: '''Wochenzeitung 1 Treffer im Text ...wünscht. '''Ziegenfuß, Pächter. Eine ledige Frauensperson, die bereits... · 83 Leipziger Zeitung 28. Januar 1857 Zeitung Leipzig - Deutsch - 20 Seiten Themen: '''Wochenzeitung 1 Treffer im Text ...here Auskunft wird Herr Rittergutspachter '''Ziegenfuß in Hopfgarten b. Laufigk be- reitwilligst ertbeilen.... · 84 Leipziger Zeitung 31. Januar 1857 Zeitung Leipzig - Deutsch - 20 Seiten Themen: '''Wochenzeitung 1 Treffer im Text ...here Auskunft wird Herr Rittergutspachter '''Ziegenfuß in Hopfgarten b. Laufigk be-... · 85 Allgemeiner Tiroler Anzeiger 12. Mai 1919 Zeitung Innsbruck - Deutsch - 6 Seiten Themen: '''Tageszeitung 1 Treffer im Text ...sind«« situ. Aus der gegebenen Beschreibung wird wohl kaum jemand sicher den Geiß- oder '''Ziegenfuß sAegopächum podwgraria) «rbennon m-d sich ihm zu... · 86 Die Presse 28. Dezember 1852 Zeitung Wien - Brno (Brünn) - Deutsch - 12 Seiten Themen: '''Tageszeitung 1 Treffer im Text ...Dvenhausen, Tagsatzung am 2. März bei dem Bzksg. Baden. Citationen. Joh. P-lzl aus '''Ziegenfuß in Böhmen, Gimeiner des Fuhrwesen-Corps, seit '1S10 vermißt, bis 1 Dec. 1863 bei dem 5u6 äel. m. m. in Prag; — Kaspar Szummer und Karl... · 87 (Neuigkeits) Welt Blatt 26. September 1890 Zeitung Wien - Deutsch - 12 Seiten Themen: '''Tageszeitung 1 Treffer im Text ...Tpenden. Der Kaiser bat der Gemeinde TürpeS 100 fl. und der Gemeinde '''Ziegenfuß 200 sl. sür die durch Hagelschlag geschädigien Bewohner, dann sür... · 88 Arbeiter Zeitung 18. August 1933 Zeitung Wien - Deutsch - 10 Seiten Themen: 'Tageszeitung 1 Treffer im Text ...Kerl mit seinem frechn Maul und hat gsehn, daß er an Goaßfuß '(Ziegenfuß) hat, der Bazi. Der Teisl ists gwesn, koa andrer, Kinderlen!... · 89 Banater Deutsche Zeitung 5. Januar 1941 Zeitung Timișoara (Temeswar, Temeschburg, Temeschwar, Temesvár, Temišvar) - Deutsch - 16 Seiten Themen: '''Tageszeitung 1 Treffer im Text ...Und wir setzten uns im Garten in eins Iaaminlaube. Die Frau des Meisters '''Ziegenfuß — er war Malermei ster — schlappte ein paar Flaschen Die'- heran. Und dann... · 90 Grazer Zeitung 26. Juni 1826 Zeitung Graz - Deutsch - 36 Seiten Themen: '''Tageszeitung 1 Treffer im Text ...gefunden„ an deren einem der Handgriff ei: nen '''Ziegenfuß vorﬁellt, Bey einer Aufgra- bung- welche hierauf an zweo andern Orten... · 91 (Neuigkeits) Welt Blatt 9. Juli 1879 Zeitung Wien - Deutsch - 12 Seiten Themen: '''Tageszeitung 1 Treffer im Text ...Olbersdorf, Tschenkowitz und '''Ziegenfuß mitje400 fl. Gehalt и. freier Wohnung, o. Je eine... · 92 Prager Tagblatt 4. September 1883 Zeitung Praha (Prag) - Deutsch - 16 Seiten Themen: '''Tageszeitung 1 Treffer im Text ...*** Se. Majestät der Kaiser hat der Gemeinde '''Ziegenfuß (Bezirk Landskron) zum Schulbaue eine Unter stützung von 200 fl. bewilligt.... · 93 Pilsner Tagblatt 17. Juni 1932 Zeitung Plzeň (Pilsen) - Deutsch - 8 Seiten Themen: '''Tageszeitung 1 Treffer im Text ...Händler in '''Ziegenfuß. Ausgleichsverwalter: Rudolf Schrabal, Gerichtsrat i. R. in Landskron. Termine:... · 94 Leipziger Zeitung 18. November 1856 Zeitung Leipzig - Deutsch - 24 Seiten Themen: '''Wochenzeitung 1 Treffer im Text ...zum Verkauf, '''Ziegenfuß, Pächter.... · 95 Leipziger Zeitung 25. Januar 1857 Zeitung Leipzig - Deutsch - 24 Seiten Themen: '''Wochenzeitung 1 Treffer im Text ...here Auskunft wird Herr Rittergutspachter '''Ziegenfuß in Hopfgarten b. Laufigk ' reitwilligst ertheilen.... · 96 Das Vaterland 27. August 1904 Zeitung Wien - Deutsch - 12 Seiten Themen: '''Tageszeitung 1 Treffer im Text ...Schwester Anna das Dienstbotenbuch, trat dann bei der Frau Klara '''Ziegenfuß in Hietzing, Johnstraße Nr. 14, in Dienst und wurde einige Stunden später, nachdem sie aus einer er-... · 97 Salzburger Volksblatt: unabh. Tageszeitung f. Stadt u. Land Salzburg 15. Juli 1915 Zeitung Salzburg - Deutsch - 12 Seiten Themen: 'Tageszeitung 1 Treffer im Text ...Kerbel, Gemeiner Kümmel (Feldkümmel, Roßkümmel), Brust wurz, (Engelskraut), Geißfuß '(Ziegenfuß, Ziggerleinkraut), Lungenkraut, Brunelle (Braunheil). Gundermann (Gundel... · 98 Salzburger Volksblatt: unabh. Tageszeitung f. Stadt u. Land Salzburg 14. April 1915 Zeitung Salzburg - Deutsch - 12 Seiten Themen: '''Tageszeitung 1 Treffer im Text ...Wiesensauerampfer, Gänseblümchen, Schafgarbe, diverse junge Disteln, Zichorie. Wegerich, '''Ziegenfuß, Brunnenkresse, Raps usw. W dies wächst wild, Brennessel sind an Nährsalzgehalt z. B. fast... · 99 Reichspost 28. August 1904 Zeitung Wien - Deutsch - 16 Seiten Themen: '''Tageszeitung 1 Treffer im Text ...Anna das Dienstbotenbuch trat dann bei der Frau Klara '''Ziegenfuß in Dienst·und ivurde einige Stunden. später, iiachdem sie aus einer erbrochenen Kastenlade... · 100 Arbeiter Zeitung 22. August 1902 Zeitung Wien - Deutsch - 10 Seiten Themen: '''Tageszeitung 1 Treffer im Text ...Lieutenant Brown. Es irachtete es als festgestellt, daß der Lieutenant Herrn '''Ziegenfuß kräftig gestoßen, i b ni z w ei Z ä h n e ansgeschlagen und zuleßt noch mit deii... · 101 Neue Freie Presse 5. September 1894 Zeitung Wien - Deutsch - 20 Seiten Themen: 'Tageszeitung 2 Treffer im Text ...nächst Reichenau wurde die Corpsreserve nach 9 Uhr Vormittags über Lu kau südlich in die Gegend von '.Ziegen fuß in Marsch gesetzt. Als nun ungefähr um 11 Uhr Vormittags sich die Lage der Nordpartei im Kamme nächst Reichenau... · 102 Wiener Zeitung 29. Dezember 1852 Zeitung Wien - Deutsch - 30 Seiten Themen: '''Tageszeitung 2 Treffer im Text ...Vom k. k. böhmischen ^uä. Zel. in. wird Johann Pelzl, welcher im Dorfe '''Ziegenfuß Nr. C. ZV, Lands- kroner Gerichtsbezirkes, Pardubitzer Kreises in Böhmen,... · 103 Verlustliste 4. Februar 1916 Zeitung Wien - Deutsch - 58 Seiten Themen: '''Militär Krieg 2 Treffer im Text ...Mehl Alois, Inft., k. k. LIR. Nr. 30, 6. Komp., Böhmen, Lands kron, '''Ziegenfuß, 1883; verw. Peinsipp Ignaz, Inft., IR. Nr. 27, 15. Komp., Steiermark, Hart... · 104 Verlustliste 31. Dezember 1914 Zeitung Wien - Deutsch - 40 Seiten Themen: '''Militär Krieg 2 Treffer im Text ...livpka Heinrich, Inft., k. k. LIR Nr. 30, 3. Komp., Böhmen, Landskron, '''Ziegenfuß, 1890. ver«. Rypl Peter, Feldw., k. k. LIR. Nr. 30, 3. Komp., Böhmen, Starken... · 105 Neue Freie Presse 4. August 1929 Zeitung Wien - Deutsch - 32 Seiten Themen: 'Tageszeitung 2 Treffer im Text ...dir- ZelleUf Wams »Ist West-Mk Und dle SWZWVSWUISC Waden Roschbowski berief einen einheimischen Baue-r mit dem gemeinsam Wir sptellken ltUUdeUlsIUg »Flech- Beinamen '»Ziegenfuß« zur Beratung Der kleine Mann- hüpf e U«-« d I e zum T vd V e I U T- t e I l t e II ge II a U linochendürr, kaltblütig und einfallsreich, wurde der Organi-... · 106 (Neuigkeits) Welt Blatt 31. Mai 1890 Zeitung Wien - Deutsch - 16 Seiten Themen: '''Tageszeitung 1 Treffer im Text ...spondent : Am 23. Mai ging über die Gemeinden Türpos, '''Ziegenfuß und Lukau crn furchtbares Unwetter nieder, verbunden mit einem... · 107 (Neuigkeits) Welt Blatt 17. Februar 1906 Zeitung Wien - Deutsch - 16 Seiten Themen: '''Tageszeitung 1 Treffer im Text ...Stelle des nach Indien berufenen Dr. Becker, L. Pas- qualis '''Ziegenfuß ernannt.... · 108 Wiener Zeitung 1. Februar 1853 Zeitung Wien - Deutsch - 24 Seiten Themen: '''Tageszeitung 1 Treffer im Text ...Lambrecht Klarauge, Förster . . .Hr. Wilke. '''Ziegenfuß, Aktuarius Hr. Küstner. Wilhelm Lips, Bauernbursche, . . .Hr. Scheibel.... · 109 Deutsches Volksblatt 5. September 1894 Zeitung Wien - Deutsch - 16 Seiten Themen: '''Tageszeitung 1 Treffer im Text ...wurde die Corps-Reserve nach 9 Uhr Vormittags über Lukau südlich in die Gegend von '''Ziegenfuß in Marsch gesetzt. Als nun ungefähr uni 11 Uhr Vornrittags... · 110 (Neuigkeits) Welt Blatt 6. Mai 1879 Zeitung Wien - Deutsch - 16 Seiten Themen: '''Tageszeitung 1 Treffer im Text ...Volksschüler mit dem Lehrkörper sich betheiligten. Auch die Schuljugend von Türpes und '''Ziegenfuß mit den Herren Lehrer waren erschienen. Zum Schlüsse wurde... · 111 K. K. priv. Prager Zeitung 18. März 1828 Zeitung Praha (Prag) - Deutsch - 36 Seiten Themen: '''Tageszeitung 1 Treffer im Text ...Vi11Z'en5S leﬁnger . 117 _*- - - 1808- - . Schneider- 1. Sept,1827 20031 '_ "_-- > “' :“ 1IoicphMi1ller . . _13 '''_Ziegenfuß 1808 - dco. * .- * [', o1ineKo21.'e11s."*' F Johann Wolf . .. 21x ----* 1804 >-- . -ohm " * .. _ i>hne,Ko_n_[enö. 4... · 112 K. K. priv. Prager Zeitung 20. März 1828 Zeitung Praha (Prag) - Deutsch - 36 Seiten Themen: '''Tageszeitung 1 Treffer im Text ...Vinzenz Sxbleﬁnger . 147 - - 1 1808 *-7 Schneider i 1. Sepc.1827 2003 .-„zgiepb MW- - -z 13 '''Ziegenfuß 1808 - dio. ohne.Konfens. -.iohaim WW - .- 20 ** ** 1804 :-Z ; Kyu? . ' ohne oionfens.... · 113 Prager Tagblatt 7. August 1930 Zeitung Praha (Prag) - Deutsch - 14 Seiten Themen: '''Tageszeitung 1 Treffer im Text ...land) 8:31 L; 2. Sparbier (Deutschland) 3:39.4; 8. '''Ziegenfuß (Deutschland) S:4S: 4. Blondeau (Frank- I) 4:03.2.... · 114 Prager Tagblatt 6. Mai 1881 Zeitung Praha (Prag) - Deutsch - 16 Seiten Themen: '''Tageszeitung 1 Treffer im Text ...3. Die exponirte Lehrerstelle in Dreihöf mit 500 fl. Ge halt, die exponirte Unterlehrerstelle in '''Ziegenfuß mit 400 fl. Gehalt. 4. Die Unterlehrerstellen in Diftersbach, Raths-... · 115 Prager Tagblatt 6. September 1894 Zeitung Praha (Prag) - Deutsch - 24 Seiten Themen: '''Tageszeitung 1 Treffer im Text ...Triebitz, sowie den Raum nördlich der Linie KLmgSfeld— '''Ziegenfuß-RudigSdorf in den Häuden der Nordpartci.... · 116 Prager Tagblatt 24. September 1890 Zeitung Praha (Prag) - Deutsch - 20 Seiten Themen: '''Tageszeitung 1 Treffer im Text ...Türpes (Bezirk LandSkro») 100 st. und der Gemeinde '''Ziegenfuß (Bezirk LandSkron) 200 fl. für ihre durch Hagelschlag geschädigten Insassen als tlnterstiitzuug ge... · 117 Reichspost 11. April 1916 Zeitung Wien - Deutsch - 16 Seiten Themen: '''Tageszeitung 1 Treffer im Text ...Gebüschen, auch in Gärten zeigt also oft lästiges Unkraut der '''Ziegenfuß (auch Zipperleinkraut genannt), dessen gereinigte, dreizählig gefiederte Blätter als Spinat... · 118 Prager Tagblatt 29. Mai 1916 Zeitung Praha (Prag) - Deutsch - 16 Seiten Themen: 'Tageszeitung 1 Treffer im Text ...Zohsee 20.000, Gemeinde Rachsdorf 20.000, Ge- rneinde Kl. Hermingsdorf 20.000, (Gemeinde '''Zie-' '''genfuß 20.W0, Geinein.de Neudorf lö-VVV, Ge meinde Landon 15.000.... · 119 Linzer Volksblatt 25. Juli 1915 Zeitung Linz - Deutsch - 20 Seiten Themen: 'Tageszeitung 1 Treffer im Text ...Gemeiner Kümmel (Feldkümmel, Roßkümmel), Vrustwarz (Engelskvaut), Geißfuß '(Ziegenfuß, Ziggerleinkraut), Lungen- kraut, Brunelle (Braunheil, Gundermann, Gundelrebe), We-... · 120 (Linzer) Tages-Post 22. Juli 1915 Zeitung Linz - Deutsch - 12 Seiten Themen: 'Tageszeitung 1 Treffer im Text ...kümmel. Roßkümmel), Bruftrvurz (Engelskraut), Geißfuß '(Ziegenfuß. Ziggerleinkraut). Lungenkraut, Brunelle (Braunheil. Gundermann, Gunderrebei. Wegerich (Wege-... · 121 Das Vaterland 16. Januar 1902 Zeitung Wien - Deutsch - 12 Seiten Themen: '''Tageszeitung 1 Treffer im Text ...Trencsin in ärztlicher Behandlung gestanden ist. Hier wnrde er ins Rndolph-Sriital gebracht. Dort ist '''Ziegenfuß am 14. d. M. ati den Folgen der Verletzung gestorben. Nach Angabe des... · 122 Wiener Zeitung 27. August 1904 Zeitung Wien - Deutsch - 20 Seiten Themen: '''Tageszeitung 1 Treffer im Text ...Verta Tripal entwendeie Ende Juli ihrer Dienstgeberin Frau Klara '''Ziegenfuß in Hietzing aus einer erbrochenen Kasten- lade 180 Kronen und wurde flüchtig. Sie wurde gestern... · 123 Allgemeine Bauzeitung: Hauptteil 1918 Zeitschrift Wien - Deutsch - 74 Seiten Themen: '''Architektur 1 Treffer im Text ...liche kleine Kreideschollen treten bei Rudelsdorf-, Kunzendorf und '''Ziegenfuß auf, auf die später näher eingegangen wird. Die Sache ist nicht besonders auffallend zu finden im... · 124 Wiener Zeitung 25. September 1890 Zeitung Wien - Deutsch - 20 Seiten Themen: '''Tageszeitung 1 Treffer im Text ...„Prager Abendblatt" meldet, der Gemeinde Türpes 100 fl. und der Gemeinde '''Ziegenfuß 200 fl. für die durch Hagelschlag geschädigten Bewohner zu spenden... · 125 Wiener Zeitung 4. September 1883 Zeitung Wien - Deutsch - 24 Seiten Themen: '''Tageszeitung 1 Treffer im Text ...gervereine in Villach 80 fl.; ferner, wie das „Prager Abend blatt" mittheilt. der Gemeinde '''Ziegenfuß zum Schulbauc 200 fl. zu spenden geruht.... · 126 Neue Freie Presse 17. Oktober 1867 Zeitung Wien - Deutsch - 16 Seiten Themen: '''Tageszeitung 1 Treffer im Text ...selbst den Versuch machten, es zum Aufstehen zu bewegen, indem wir ihm die Nase niit einem fleischigen '''Ziegenfuß rieben, den indeß ein Junges gierig faßte und dann untertauchte. Unser Begleiter suchte... · 127 Wiener Zeitung 10. Oktober 1907 Zeitung Wien - Deutsch - 30 Seiten Themen: '''Tageszeitung 1 Treffer im Text ...Gestügelcholera: Bezirk Landskron: in Hilbetten, Königsfeld, Wildenfchwert und '''Ziegenfuß; Bezirk Pardubitz: in Prelouc; Bezirk Pilsen:... · 128 Wiener Zeitung 17. Oktober 1907 Zeitung Wien - Deutsch - 32 Seiten Themen: '''Tageszeitung 1 Treffer im Text ...GeMgelcholera : Bezirk Landskron: in Hilbetten, Königsfeld, Wildenschwert und '''Ziegenfuß; Bezirk Pardubitz: in Prelouc; Bezirk Pilsen:... · 129 Wiener Zeitung 12. September 1863 Zeitung Wien - Deutsch - 22 Seiten Themen: '''Tageszeitung 1 Treffer im Text ...Ihre Majestät die Kaiserin haben sich allergnädigst bestimmt gefunden, zum Ausbau der Kirche zu '''Ziegenfuß in Böhmen den Betrag von 100 fl. zu bewilligen.... · 130 Verlustliste 25. Juni 1918 Zeitung Wien - Deutsch - 64 Seiten Themen: '''Militär Krieg 1 Treffer im Text ...raber Rudolf, ResJäg.,.FJB.Nr..2, StbsAbt., Böhmen, Landskron, '''Ziegenfuß, 1888; kriegsgef., Padula, Italien, Pachter Richard, Schütze, k. fec. KschR. Nr. II, MGKomp. IV,... · 131 Verlustliste 9. Februar 1918 Zeitung Wien - Deutsch - 60 Seiten Themen: '''Militär Krieg 1 Treffer im Text ...Paehl Franz, Schütze, k k. SchR. Nr. 30, Böhmwi, Landskron, '''Ziegenfuß, 1898; gestorboi (2./11. 1917). Paeholnk Michal d. Wasil, LstSchütze, k. k. SchR. Nr. 36,... · 132 Verlustliste 28. Juli 1917 Zeitung Wien - Deutsch - 60 Seiten Themen: '''Militär Krieg 1 Treffer im Text ...Köhler Gustav, Infst., IR. Nr. 21, 6. Komp., Böhmen, Lands- kron, '''Ziegenfuß, 1897; verw. Köhler Jnhann, Gefr., IR. Nr. 21,13. Komp., Böhmen, Deutsch... · 133 Deutsches Volksblatt 25. September 1890 Zeitung Wien - Deutsch - 16 Seiten Themen: '''Tageszeitung 1 Treffer im Text ...haben, wie das „Prager Abendblatt" meldet, der Gemeinde Tnrpes 100 fl. und der Gemeinde '''Ziegenfuß 200 fl. für die durch Hagelschlag geschädigten Bewohner zu spenden... · 134 Nachrichten über Verwundete und Verletzte 14. Oktober 1914 Zeitung Wien - Deutsch - 44 Seiten Themen: '''Krieg 1 Treffer im Text ...spital in W 7 ien, XIII. '''Ziegenfuß Michael, EinjFreiw., FJB. Nr. 9, 2. Komp., Pfelavec, 1892, Streifschuß in die linke Schulter, Vereins... · 135 Neues Wiener Journal 2. April 1915 Zeitung Wien - Deutsch - 20 Seiten Themen: 'Tageszeitung 1 Treffer im Text ...hackt, kann anstatt Schnittlauch ausS Butterbrot gestreut werden und soll ein sehr seine« Aroma haben. Wilder Repunzel. '''Ziegen-' '''fuß. Sauerampfer u»d Brum»enkresse find tu der Küche zu ver- wenden, und lassen sich tett» als Satat. HetlS spiuatartig zubereite«... · 136 Prager Tagblatt 13. Februar 1931 Zeitung Praha (Prag) - Deutsch - 14 Seiten Themen: '''Tageszeitung 1 Treffer im Text ...größter Summen. Prag. Verlag des Schnellrechner. j Werner '''Ziegenfuß: Dom Kulturstaat der! Deutschen. Berlin. Arthur Eollqmm. Brosch... · 137 Prager Tagblatt 1. April 1883 Zeitung Praha (Prag) - Deutsch - 28 Seiten Themen: '''Tageszeitung 1 Treffer im Text ...ftiperdien an dieser Anstalt in Aussicht zu stellen. — Den Gesuchen der Gemeinden ThomigSdorf, '''Ziegenfuß, Nieder- johnSdorf, Oberhermanitz. Lukau und Dtebing um Be... · 138 Prager Tagblatt 9. September 1894 Zeitung Praha (Prag) - Deutsch - 36 Seiten Themen: '''Tageszeitung 1 Treffer im Text ...' heft die feindliche Infanterie zwtimal zu attaquiren, und zwar zwischen Bloßdorf und '''Ziegenfuß. Au diesem Tage brach die 9. Cavallerie-Brigade um 4 Uhr Früh... · 139 Verlustliste 22. Oktober 1915 Zeitung Wien - Deutsch - 54 Seiten Themen: '''Militär Krieg 1 Treffer im Text ...Steiner Franz, Inft., k. k. LIR. Nr. 15,3. Komp., Böhmen, Lands- kron, '''Ziegenfuß, 1886, verw. Stein« Josef, Ldsch., LdschR. Nr. III, 1. Komp., Tirol, Liens,... · 140 Verlustliste 27. September 1915 Zeitung Wien - Deutsch - 44 Seiten Themen: '''Militär Krieg 1 Treffer im Text ...Schauer Josef, Inft.. IR. Nr. 100, 12. Komp., Böhmen, Landskron, '''Ziegenfuß, 1881, tot (13./6. 1915). Schebesta Franz, Inft., k. k. LIE. Nr. 31, 15. Komp., Mähren.... · 141 Verlustliste 20. November 1915 Zeitung Wien - Deutsch - 51 Seiten Themen: '''Militär Krieg 1 Treffer im Text ...nien, Srijem; India, 1891; kriegsgef., Rußland. Ripka Emil, Inft., k. k. LIR. Nr. 9, Böhmen, tandskron, '''Ziegen fuss, 1895, verw. Risehawy Gustav, Inft., IR. Nr. 1, 8. Komp., Niederösterreich,... · 142 Verlustliste 20. Januar 1916 Zeitung Wien - Deutsch - 54 Seiten Themen: '''Militär Krieg 1 Treffer im Text ...Haber Franz, Inft., k. k. LIR. Nr. 9, 2. Komp., Böhmen, lands kron, '''Ziegenfuß, 1S89; kriegssref.Evakuatiohsspital Nr. G2 in WoronescJj, Rußland.... · 143 Verlustliste 29. Juli 1915 Zeitung Wien - Deutsch - 56 Seiten Themen: '''Militär Krieg 1 Treffer im Text ...Schmcidl Johann, lnft., IR.Nr.98,11.Komp.,Böhmen, Landskror, '''Ziegenfuß, 1884, verw. Sclimid Friedrich, lnft;, IR. Nr. 98,10. Komp., Böhmen, PiMka,... · 144 Verlustliste 9. August 1915 Zeitung Wien - Deutsch - 50 Seiten Themen: '''Militär Krieg 1 Treffer im Text ...Schmied Emil, Inft., IR. Nr. 98,16. Komp., Böhmen, Landskron, '''Ziegenfuss, 1882, kriegsgef. . Sehmied Josef, Gefr., IR. Nr. 14, 7. Komp., Oberösterreich,... · 145 Verlustliste 3. November 1915 Zeitung Wien - Deutsch - 52 Seiten Themen: '''Militär Krieg 1 Treffer im Text ...Fischer Josef, Inft., IR. Nr.JDä, 4./XII. Marschkomp., Böhmen, Landskron, '''Ziegenfuß 1880, verw. Fischer Vinzenz, Inft., IR. Nr. 92, 9. Komp., Böhmen, Kaatai,... · 146 Wiener Zeitung 28. April 1853 Zeitung Wien - Deutsch - 26 Seiten Themen: '''Tageszeitung 1 Treffer im Text ...Peinlichsten Eindruck machte. Es „der '''Ziegenfuß" gegeben. In eine Auszugs , wodie allen Frauen sich... · 147 Leipziger Zeitung 19. November 1856 Zeitung Leipzig - Deutsch - 52 Seiten Themen: 'Wochenzeitung 1 Treffer im Text ...'Ziegenfuß, Pächter.... · 148 Leipziger Zeitung 10. November 1857 Zeitung Leipzig - Deutsch - 52 Seiten Themen: '''Wochenzeitung 1 Treffer im Text ...Am 27. September d. J. ist dem Guts- befizer Hrn. Ernst Julius '''Ziegenfuß in Theeschütz die nachstehend sub (G) be-... · 149 Neues Wiener Journal 16. Januar 1902 Zeitung Wien - Deutsch - 16 Seiten Themen: '''Tageszeitung 1 Treffer im Text ...Speuglergehilfen August W an c k,» Oktakring, Wurlitzergaffe 39 wohn- haft»ioelcher gleichzeitig mit '''Ziegenfuß aus Trencsiu hier eingetroffen ist nnd itt Trencfin mit zehni gearbeitet hat-» wurde dieser Ende September... · 150 Das Vaterland 30. November 1907 Zeitung Wien - Deutsch - 20 Seiten Themen: '''Tageszeitung 1 Treffer im Text ...blick in feinem Sack herum und zieht daun eine Art Brillen futteral heraus, in dem ein '''Ziegenfuß steckte, der, nach seinem ihni entströmenden Aroma zu schließen, schon ziemlich... · 151 Linzer Volksblatt 25. Dezember 1932 Zeitung Linz - Deutsch - 24 Seiten Themen: 'Tageszeitung 1 Treffer im Text ...bvief hinunter. Der Bauer des hausses wollte ihn aufheben- Da sah er, daß der Jäger einen Pferde- und einen '''Ziegen-' '''fuß hatte. Der Bauer wollte um Weihwasser gehen; da packte der Jäger alle drei Bau-ern und fuhr mit ihnen in... · 152 Neue Freie Presse 29. November 1927 Zeitung Wien - Deutsch - 24 Seiten Themen: '''Tageszeitung 1 Treffer im Text ...gebenden Musili gehören Freund '''Ziegenfuß ale un- bestrittened Eigentum an, Die alteu Wittichen tritt... · 153 Fromme's Österreichischer Feuerwehr-Kalender: Jahrbuch 1909 Zeitschrift Wien - Deutsch - 230 Seiten Themen: '''Feuerwehr 1 Treffer im Text ...Zohsee, P. Landskron (50): K. J. Knapek. St. J. Neugebauer. '''Ziegenfuß, P. Thomigsdorf (27 ): K. F. (iolker, St. F. Kaupa. Lausche-Hochwald Feuerwehr-Bezirksverband mit 6 Feuer... · 154 Fromme's Österreichischer Feuerwehr-Kalender: Jahrbuch 1920 Zeitschrift Wien - Deutsch - 234 Seiten Themen: '''Feuerwehr 1 Treffer im Text ...Türpes, P. Tomigsdorf (21): A. Rößler. '''Ziegenfuß, P. Thomigsdorf (25): K. F. Kaupe^iSf. Franz Golker.... · 155 Fromme's Österreichischer Feuerwehr-Kalender: Jahrbuch 1911 Zeitschrift Wien - Deutsch - 227 Seiten Themen: '''Feuerwehr 1 Treffer im Text ...Zohsee, P. Landskron (49): K. J. Knapek. St. J. Neugeban* '''Ziegenfuß, P. Thomigsdorf (28): K. F. Golker, St. F Kaa£ 59. Lausche-Hochwald Feuerwehr-Bezirksverband mit 7 Feil*... · 156 Fromme's Österreichischer Feuerwehr-Kalender: Jahrbuch 1912 Zeitschrift Wien - Deutsch - 227 Seiten Themen: '''Feuerwehr 1 Treffer im Text ...Eohsee, P. Landskron (28): K. J. Kaapek. St. J. Neugebaaer. '''Ziegenfuß, P. Thomigsdorf (28): K. F. Golker, St. F. Kaupa. ^9. Lauiche-Hochwall Feuerwehr-Sezirksverband mit 7 Feuer... · 157 Fromme's Österreichischer Feuerwehr-Kalender: Jahrbuch 1908 Zeitschrift Wien - Deutsch - 232 Seiten Themen: '''Feuerwehr 1 Treffer im Text ...Zobsee, P. Landskron (50): K. J. Neugebauer, St. J. Knapek. '''Ziegenfuß, P. Thomigsdorf (28): K. F. Golker, St. F. Kaupa. L. usche Hochwald Feuerwehr-Bezirksverband mit 6 Feuer... · 158 (Neuigkeits) Welt Blatt 6. September 1883 Zeitung Wien - Deutsch - 28 Seiten Themen: '''Tageszeitung 1 Treffer im Text ...löich-Requisilen 100 fl. und dem Kriegervereine in V i l l a ch 80 fl., ferner der Gemeinde '''Ziegenfuß zum Schnlbaue 200 fl. gespendet.... · 159 Radio Wien 8. Juli 1932 Zeitung Wien - Deutsch - 68 Seiten Themen: '''Kultur 1 Treffer im Text ...platten). 4t 1530: Theodor Kappstein; Die Studentin. 4t 15,40: Dr. Werner '''Ziegenfuß: Vom neuen Geist unserer Kultur. 4t 16,05: Dr. Qeno Ohlischlaeger:... · 160 Radio Wien 23. Oktober 1931 Zeitung Wien - Deutsch - 76 Seiten Themen: '''Kultur 1 Treffer im Text ...Jugendstunde. Erdbeben von Lissabon. Sprecher: Walter Benjamin. 4^ 15.40: Dr. Werner '''Ziegenfuß: Kampf um die Kultur im deutschen Staate. 4^ 16,05:... · 161 Radio Wien 11. Juli 1930 Zeitung Wien - Deutsch - 72 Seiten Themen: '''Kultur 1 Treffer im Text ...18,10: Stunde mit Büchern: Tierbücher, — 18,40: Dr. Werner '''Ziegenfuß: Die gegenwärtige Krise der Kultur und das junge Geschlecht. — 19,05; UntcihaLungs-... · 162 Verlustliste 18. Juli 1918 Zeitung Wien - Deutsch - 68 Seiten Themen: '''Militär Krieg 1 Treffer im Text ...gestorben (5. /5. 1918). Priol Karl, Lstlnist., IR. Nr. 98, Böhmen, Landskron, '''Ziegen fuß, 1896; kriegsgef., Avezzano, Italien. Priskin Stefan, Lstlnist., IR. Nr. 101, Ungarn, B4k^s, B4kVerlustliste 1. August 1916 Zeitung Wien - Deutsch - 64 Seiten Themen: Militär Krieg 1 Treffer im Text ...Peichl Alois, ErsRes., IR. Nr. 98, 3. ErsKomp., Böhmen, Lands- kron, Ziegenfuß, 1883; kriegsgef., Merw, Gebiet Transkaspien, Rußland.... · 164 Nachrichten über Verwundete und Verletzte 30. Juni 1915 Zeitung Wien - Deutsch - 64 Seiten Themen: Krieg 1 Treffer im Text ...Typhus, Kriegsspital in Diösgyör-vasgyär. Schaffer Bernhard, Korp., k. k. LIR. Nr. 20, Ziegenfuß, 1876, Schuß i. d. r. Unterarm mit Bruch, GarnSpit. Nr. 16... · 165 Fromme's Österreichischer Feuerwehr-Kalender: Jahrbuch 1919 Zeitschrift Wien - Deutsch - 249 Seiten Themen: Feuerwehr 1 Treffer im Text ...Türpes, P. Tomigsdorf (21): A. Rößler. Ziegenfuß, P. Thomigsiorf (25): K. F. Kaupe, St. Franz Golker.... · 166 Fromme's Österreichischer Feuerwehr-Kalender: Jahrbuch 1918 Zeitschrift Wien - Deutsch - 249 Seiten Themen: Feuerwehr 1 Treffer im Text ...Tflrpes, P. Tomigsdorf (21): A. Rößler. Ziegenfuß, P. Thomigsdorf (85): K. F. Raupe, St. Franz Golker.... · 167 Fromme's Österreichischer Feuerwehr-Kalender: Jahrbuch 1910 Zeitschrift Wien - Deutsch - 230 Seiten Themen: Feuerwehr 1 Treffer im Text ...Xohsee, P. Landskron (51): K. J. Knapek. St. J. Neugebane Ziegenfuß, P. Thomigsdorf (27): K. F. Golker, St. F. Kaup... · 168 Fromme's Österreichischer Feuerwehr-Kalender: Jahrbuch 1916 Zeitschrift Wien - Deutsch - 246 Seiten Themen: Feuerwehr 1 Treffer im Text ...Rössler. Ziegenfuß, P. Thomigsdorf (25): K. F. Kaupe, St. Ff* B Golker.... · 169 Fromme's Österreichischer Feuerwehr-Kalender: Jahrbuch 1914 Zeitschrift Wien - Deutsch - 244 Seiten Themen: Feuerwehr 1 Treffer im Text ...Worlitschka (69): K. Alois Gritzbauch, St. Franz Stejskal. Ziegenfuß, P. Thomigsiorf (23): K. F. Golker, St. F. Kaupa. Zohsee, P. Landskron (50): K. J. Knapek. St. J. Neugebauer.... · 170 Fromme's Österreichischer Feuerwehr-Kalender: Jahrbuch 1913 Zeitschrift Wien - Deutsch - 236 Seiten Themen: Feuerwehr 1 Treffer im Text ...Worlitschka (73): K. Alois Gritzbauch, St. Franz Stejska!. Ziegenfuß, P. Thomigsdorf (27): K. F. Golker, St. F. Kaupa. Zohsee, P. Landskron (50): K. J. Knapek. St. J. Neugebauer.... · 171 Jahrbuch der Gesellschaft für die Geschichte des Protestantismus in Österreich: Hauptteil 1900 Zeitschrift Wien - Leipzig - Deutsch - 258 Seiten Themen: Religion Geschichte 1 Treffer im Text ...wandter des Barth. Knaffel war. Kosageta (der Ziegenfuss), Andreas, ein gewesener Priester, war 1598 Prediger in S. Canzian bei Auersperg und wurde von... · 172 Nachrichten über Verwundete und Verletzte 26. Oktober 1914 Zeitung Wien - Deutsch - 80 Seiten Themen: Krieg 1 Treffer im Text ...verletzung, ResSpit. iu Hohenmauth. Waber Leopohl, Intt., k. k. LIR. Nr. 30, 9. Komp.. .Ziegen- fuß. 1892, Sclmßverlet/.t'.ng, ResSpit. in Hotienmautli. Wacktier Imre, Korp., k. k. LIR. Nr. 31, 5. Komp., Vesz-... · 173 Allgemeine Bauzeitung: Hauptteil 1902 Zeitschrift Wien - Deutsch - 168 Seiten Themen: Architektur 1 Treffer im Text ...und Lukau sich durchgewunden hatte, um bei der kleinen Ort schaft Ziegenfuss den Boden des Königreiches Böhmen zu verlassen und in die Markgrafschaft Mähren hinüberzusteuern.... · 174 Neues Wiener Tagblatt (Tages-Ausgabe) 26. Juli 1903 Zeitung Wien - Deutsch - 64 Seiten Themen: Tageszeitung 1 Treffer im Text ...Gemüse und Wurzeln gibt es die schwere Menge, auch schon Perlzwieoeln und Cardonen, außerdem Steinpilze, Ziegen-- fuß und andere Schwämme. Krebse haben an Güte schvn verloren; dagegen beginnt die Hauptsaison der Frösche,... · 175 Nachrichten über Verwundete und Verletzte 6. Dezember 1914 Zeitung Wien - Deutsch - 108 Seiten Themen: Krieg 1 Treffer im Text ...1877, krank. ResSpit. in Kolozsvar. Peickl Alois, Inft., k. k. LIR. Nr. 30, 3. ErsKomp., Ziegen fuß, 1-8 i, Schuß i. d. Brust, ResSpit. in Kremsier. Peinelt Eduard, Inft.. k. k. LstB. Nr. 4/9, 15. Komp., krank,... · 176 Nachrichten über Verwundete und Verletzte 8. Februar 1915 Zeitung Wien - Deutsch - 164 Seiten Themen: Krieg 1 Treffer im Text ...1893, Schuß i. d. r. Hand, VereinsResSpit. in Marionvasär. Ripka Fran/.j Inft.. IR. Nr. 98, 4. Komp., Ziegenfuß, 1888, krank, ResSpit. in Pettau.... · 177 Nachrichten über Verwundete und Verletzte 9. Dezember 1914 Zeitung Wien - Deutsch - 160 Seiten Themen: Krieg 1 Treffer im Text ...d. 1. Hand, ResSpit. in Csäktornya. Nicki Josef, Sapp., SappB. Nr. 9, 5. Komp., Ziegenfuß, Böhmen, 1870, Durchschuß a. r. Unterarm, Allg. Kranken... · 178 Nachrichten über Verwundete und Verletzte 12. Januar 1915 Zeitung Wien - Deutsch - 268 Seiten Themen: Krieg 1 Treffer im Text ...tonico, 1879, krank, Festungsspital Nr. 2 in Trient. Ziegenfuß Franz. Inft., k. k. LIR. Nr. 30, 11. Komp., krank, ResSpit. in Hohenmauth.... · 179 Wiener Medizinische Wochenschrift: Hauptteil 1896 Zeitschrift Wien - Deutsch - 1.162 Seiten Themen: Medizin 3 Treffer im Text ...der deutschen Nationalität angehörigen Gemeinden Thomigsdorf, Rudelsdorf, Lukau, Ziegenfuss, Türpes, Königsfeld, Triebitz, Riebnig und Kleinhermigsdorf mit einer Bevölkerungsanzahl von... · 180 Mittheilungen der kaiserlich-königlichen Geographischen Gesellschaft: Hauptteil 1896 Zeitschrift Wien - Deutsch - 883 Seiten Themen: Wissenschaft 1 Treffer im Text ...*) Nach der rusnakischen Ueberlieferuug hat der Teufel nicht nur Hörner, sondern auch einen Ziegenfuss.... 18 19 Relevanz · 181 Internationale klinische Rundschau: Hauptteil 1893 Zeitschrift Wien - Deutsch - 980 Seiten Themen: Medizin 2 Treffer im Text ...für die der deutschen Nationalität angehörigen Gemeinden Thomigs dorf, Rudolfsdorf, Luken. Ziegenfuss, Türpes, Königsfeld. Triebitz, Rieling und Klein-Hermigsdorf mit einer Bevölkerungsanzahl von... · 182 Internationale klinische Rundschau: Hauptteil 1896 Zeitschrift Wien - Deutsch - 898 Seiten Themen: Medizin 2 Treffer im Text ...deutschen Nationalität angehörigen Gemeinden Thomigsdorf, Rudelsdorf, Luckau, Ziegenfuss, Turges, Königsfeld, Triebitz, Riebnig und Klein- hermigsdorf mit einer Bevölkerungsanzahl von 6714 Personen mit dem... · 183 Wiener Medizinische Wochenschrift: Hauptteil 1873 Zeitschrift Wien - Deutsch - 580 Seiten Themen: Medizin 1 Treffer im Text ...rium in Gegenwart der DDr. Smith, Leonard, De Joung, Richardson, Ziegenfuss und Thompson Bei dieser Gelegenheit wurde die linke Seite des Uterus untersucht, stumpfförmig...· 184 Der Bautechniker: Hauptteil 1886 Zeitschrift Wien - Deutsch - 686 Seiten Themen: Architektur Kunst Verkehr 1 Treffer im Text ...Radschin 1500 fl., für den Zubau an das Schulhaus in Stuben 12J0 fl.; im Schulbezirke Landskron für den Neubau eines Schulhauses in Ziegenfuss 400 fl.; im Schulbezirke Leitmeritz für den Zubau beim Schulhause in... · 185 Der Bautechniker: Hauptteil 1883 Zeitschrift Wien - Deutsch - 603 Seiten Themen: Architektur Kunst Verkehr 1 Treffer im Text ...Kolilnu 1500 fl.: Alt-Rohlau 1000 fl. Ottowitz 1000 fl.: Halmgriin 1000 fl.: Salnai 1500 fl.: Cernovir 500 fl Ziegenfuss 1000 fl.: Tyss 15»X> fl.: Gross- fiirwitz 1000 fl.: Kaladai luOO fl.: Kuuas 500 fl.: Kain 1000 fl.: Reicliers... Teilnehmer am US-amerikanischen BürgerkriegRecherche im Bürgerkriegs-Archiv in Gettysburg, SD durch Marco Born im Jahr 2004 Die Mehrzahl der Teilnehmer ist der Odenwald-Linie zuzurechnen, insbesondere die aus Pennsylvania stammenden Personen. Einzelnachweise Category:Deutsch Category:USA Category:Person Category:Sonstiges